There are Thieves Among Us
by Black Cat Angel
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki was a well-known rich business man until he mysteriously got broke. Two years later, he got himself two jobs. Sousuke Aizen's secretary by day and a thief by night known as Zakura: partner of the infamous master thief Black Cat. How long will their heist days go before Captain Hitsugaya, detective of NYPD, captures them? Real-life fanfic no mange/anime based. Enjoy.


Hey guys. I know how much you're waiting for a chapter of Black Cat Reaper and again I apologize. I guess it needs more time to get the detail juice going. So, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story.

This fanfic is about both Byakuya and Train mostly. If you read Black Cat Reaper, then you already notice how they don't see well eye-to-eye. Here, is where they're close friends and live in New York City. Later on, it'll be Renji/Byakuya and Train/Toshiro (duh, my best pairing EVUR!). So, if you're interested read on. If not, don't care and move on.

Enjoy!^-^

(A/N: I do not known Black Cat and Bleach. They belong to their creators.)

* * *

There are Thieves among Us

By: Black Cat Angel

Chapter 1: Thieves with a Social Life

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-**

I groaned as I slowly let my hand out from the comfort of my warm bed covers to press the snooze button on my alarm clock. I opened a part of the covers to look at the time. It was 4:45 a.m. I let out a sigh as I push myself off my bed and prepared my day at work. I went to my bathroom and turned on the lights. As the lights went on, I was nearly blinded by the brightness. It took a moment to adjust my eyesight in time to see my reflection on my mirror. Pale skin, lifeless gray eyes, and black hair. Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki is slowly withering away from existence. I took a nice warm shower, put on my black business suit, pack up my things, and fixed my bed. All of it took about twenty minutes which leads to 5:05 a.m. I headed toward my kitchen, which was an open hallway to the living room.

Ever since my family and company went into an immediate bankruptcy, my mornings are the same for the past two years. It was a scandal of how the mighty have fallen. My father died before I was old enough to have full rights over the company, so my grandfather became CEO during the time. When he retired, I took his place. It was after three weeks of my new employment when I heard of the tragic news; my grandfather passed away.

At the will's hearing, my name was never brought up in my grandfather's will. Not once! I was heartbroken and yet suspicious. The will stated that all the property of the company goes to his vice president, Sousuke Aizen. Deep down, he has something to do with this; however, I never had the evidence to prove it. And all the belongings of the Kuchiki family went into a charity called "The Espadas". I knew just the name of it sounds suspicious, but what can I do?

A knock echoed throughout my living room and opened kitchen, bringing me back to reality.

"Come in", I answered, knowing fully well who was on the other side of my door. The door burst opened as a figure entered my home. I need to install a new lock and key system. Unfortunately, _he_ can break in here without making a sound.

"Honey," he bellowed. "I'm home!" The man who let himself in was a young man in his twenties with messy, dark brown hair; sun-kissed skin; he wore a blue jacket which the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a long, white loose shirt with a V-neck lining down to show his tattoo of the Roman Numeral XIII. He also wore tight, black pants and black boots. That man is my one and only friend, Train Heartnet. We were in the same track team in high school. Back then, we weren't exactly colleagues. Hell, I never spoken a word to him! I pretended to listen to everything he was telling me. The irony of it was of how he was only one who comfort me during my depression. I rolled my eyes as I was making my cup of coffee.

"Must you always act like as though we are husband and wife?" I questioned him as I closed my eyes. I felt an arm snaked around my shoulders. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Aw, don't be like that Sweetheart. How about I buy you a bouquet of roses to make up for it?"

"…I am not cooking your breakfast." He pouted childishly as I saw him crossed his arms. Yes, that is how I know him so well.

"How selfish of you, Byakuya! After all I've done for you this is how you repay me? By letting your _senior mentor _starve himself to death!" I scoffed quietly. Whenever I declined his request to cook his meals, he tried to pull the guilt card on me. "I practically revived you from the dead, yet here you are treating me with no respect! I never asked much of you-"

Yes you do.

"-where's my reward back two years ago! Do I get a-"

"If I cook you scrambled eggs will you shut up?" The sad part of it was of how I conceive every time.

"…add some crispy bacon and a glass of milk and you got yourself a deal!" He grinned victoriously. I swear he does this to annoy me. After putting the coffee mix in the coffee maker and added water, I started cooking my so-called mentor's breakfast. I wouldn't consider him as my senior since there's a two age difference between him and I (I am older than him). He is my mentor, nevertheless.

"…is there a pickup job tonight?" I asked as I was frying the eggs and bacon.

"Five nights from now, to be exact." I could hear the smile in his changed persona tone. "It's _very_ expensive."

As I was finishing up, I asked, "How expensive?"

"Think art." That does sound expensive. I laid the cooked eggs and bacon on a clean plate and grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. I took out a glass cup from the cupboards.

"Who's the gatherer?" I placed the food and drink in front of Train while he took out his own fork. I swear he plans three steps ahead of me.

"Who else? It's our favorite target, Aizen", he said as he stabbed an egg piece. I narrowed my eyes. Ever since he gained control of my company, he's been making a name for himself all over the world. He shows off anything he can get his hands on just to rub it in front of anyone who has not afford it yet. There are news and gossip spreading of how the notorious thief, Black Cat, claiming his hold on some of the treasures he (Aizen) claims.

"Why would Aizen be interested in art?" I asked in curiosity as I took out my coffee mug and poured myself my morning beverage.

"It's not the art, it's the principle." He ate a bit off his bacon. "When someone famous or well-known bids on an artifact at an auction, another person will try to bid off the other. It continues until one of them stands down. Let's face it, nobody doesn't want to be left in the dark. That's how our dear friend Aizen feels." Train drank his milk in a single gulp. A milk mustache appeared as he spoke again. "The artwork he bought was an original piece from Leonardo DaVinci. An incomplete sketch of the first Mona Lisa. It was merely a sketched drawing of the assumed position of how he was going to create her. Today it is worth about $1.3 million and Aizen just bought it."

I sipped my coffee. "I am not seeing the principal of buying a hand drawing from a famous artist. Why would he buy a drawing if he has money to hire someone to craft him a masterpiece?"

My comrade chuckled. "Exactly. You see, it's because the artist was famous. It's like buying a pop singer's used snot rag. As long as it belong or claims to belong to the pop singer it can be quite valuable. That is how Aizen sees artifacts."

I raised an eyebrow. Did he compare Aizen to a fan girl? The mere thought of it made me want to laugh. I checked my watch to see the time.

"I must take my leave", I told my friend. I grabbed my things and headed for the exit.

"Hold on!" I heard Train's cry. I turned around to see him grinning. "Are you still going to our dinner date tonight? It's a special night for us."

I rolled my eyes once more. How can I not forget? He reminded me at least every morning and night. But, how can I not forget the day - or rather, the night - where we became partners?

I smiled at him. "I can never forget our anniversary."

The next I knew he gave me a big hug. "Aw, you do care!" His lips came closer to mine until I blocked his view with my suitcase.

"Don't you have a job to get to?"

He let go of me as his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh... right. Heh, guess I better get going or else I'm late." He walked casually out my door.

I chuckled. "Like you were never late before."

"I wasn't just late; I was fashionably late." I rolled my eyes with a small smile. Train Heartnet, you are certainly a strange man.

I walked out of my condo apartment while I locked my door. I sighed. Another day to go to my hellish job.

I, Byakuya Kuchiki, have two jobs. I am Sousuke Aizen's secretary by day and I am the Night Sakura, partner of the Black Cat, by night. In short, I am a thief.

* * *

In each chapter, you'll get a glimpse of in the past and different FIRST points of view.

Review, Favorite, or Follow. It's you're choice. I needed something to get me writing. Wish me luck!^-^


End file.
